Estornudo primaveral
by Missclover
Summary: Primavera, la estación del nacimiento de las flores y de los mocos. /Este Fic participa en el tema: "Trágame tierra" del Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir".


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

><p>Esta historia participa en el tema <span><strong>"Trágame tierra" <strong>del foro: **El NejiTenten no ha de morir.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Si había algo que Neji Hyūga detestaba más que nada en el mundo era sin duda la primavera.

Más que fuera la estación del año, no le agradaba específicamente la _Primavera de la juventud_ que profesaba a los cuatro vientos su amigo de infancia Rock Lee.

Bendita la hora en qué se le ocurrió hacerle -por primera vez- caso en entrenar más de lo indicado Artes marciales el día anterior. Por supuesto que sobre exigirse no era impedimento para él, pero haberlo hecho en una fecha con clima poco favorable tenía sus consecuencias.

Ahora ahí estaba él dirigiéndose hacia el Instituto Konoha a paso lento tratando de limpiarse la nariz a causa de un estornudo. Odiaba resfriarse por algo tan simple, odiaba a Lee por sus ocurrencias y no oponerse a ello, y odiaba que los pañuelos desechables no fueran eternos.

El que estaba usando en ese momento era el último del pequeño paquete colorido que se había traído desde su casa. Tendría que ir a la enfermería por más o al baño para poder limpiarse antes de entrar a clases, ni loco usaría la manga del chaleco azul marino que conformaba su uniforme como medio de limpieza.

Respingó la nariz, le empezaba a doler por irritación; y estaba seguro que no sólo por la congestión nasal. Enfocó su vista hacia el cielo, una mueca de desagrado surcó su rostro. Por fin iniciaba la primavera y con ella los árboles y plantas reverdecían y se llenaban de flores, pero con toda la belleza que el paisaje traía, también se incrementaban en el ambiente elementos como el polvo y polen que junto con la resequedad producían las dificultades de poder respirar.

No era nada bueno esa temporada. En un día era clima ventoso con lluvia y para el siguiente el sol hacía acto de presencia.

Regresó la mirada hacia el frente y apresurando su caminata al comprobar que delante de él estaba el portón negro de la escuela y a su lado un basurero para poder tirar el papel higiénico sucio. Una vez hecho, veía a los pocos alumnos cruzando la entrada, lo cual le daba cierto alivio saber que tenía el tiempo necesario para buscar más papel y poder limpiarse a gusto, aún era temprano.

— ¡Neji!— Escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por una voz cantarina, sabía de quién se trataba y parándose en medio del patio principal del Instituto esperó con paciencia a que llegara.

— Tenten.

Su novia estaba ahora a su lado sonriéndole y hablándole con gran entusiasmo logrando que varios estudiantes se les quedaran viendo, uno que otro con envidia. Ella nunca perdía su característica personalidad alegre logrando que los hombres se sintieran atraídos.

Parado en el mismo sitio y esta vez no sabía si era por su gripe, el polen del ambiente o el perfume acaramelado que usaba su pareja que comenzaba a tener cosquillas levemente en el interior de su nariz. No le irritaba tanto pero le molestaba sentirse de esa manera vulnerable.

— Necesito irme, debo ir al baño—. No quería darle más explicaciones pues no le veía necesario, su nariz le delataba pues estaba semi roja por la constipación. Después de ver cómo Tenten le sonreía en respuesta y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el salón, en un rápido movimiento le sujetó del antebrazo logrando detenerla para continuar hablando— No te he saludado apropiadamente.

Un beso era su forma de saludar, y sabía que Tenten era igual de terca como él en ese aspecto. Si no había esa caricia durante el día, era imposible seguir con las labores cotidianas. Además el que estuviera enfermo tampoco era impedimento para hacerlo.

Y ella estaba gustosa por recibirlo confirmándoselo cuando posó su mano derecha en la izquierda de él. Tampoco es que fuera a dar un espectáculo amoroso.

Aunque sólo fuera uno. Pequeño y sencillo; un suave roce.

Pero antes de poder besarla, la fragancia que portaba la chica inundó sus fosas nasales consiguiendo cerrar los ojos opalinos (y el movimiento brusco de la cabeza hacia delante) para la expulsión del aire desde los pulmones a través de la nariz, y eventualmente, por su boca.

Todo sonoramente.

Todo en la cara de su novia.

Y si el Cosmo no era lo suficientemente malo, los alumnos que se habían animado a ver a la pareja comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas cuando supieron que el causante de tal sonido, como si se tratase de un animal agonizante, era del Hyūga, el presidente estudiantil de segundo año de preparatoria.

Nuevas burlas y risas de los presentes incluían ahora al amiguito color verde cristalino y viscoso salido de la colorada nariz y que se escurría por su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Unos segundos más le costó recobrar la compostura, y sin atreverse a observar más a Tenten, quién seguía en estado de shock y su cara llena de diminutas gotas de saliva, se alejó del lugar tapándose con una mano parte de su desgracia para buscar con qué limpiarse.

El bochorno seguía, pero el moco ya no. Ahora odiaría todo lo que fuera verde.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todos sus amigos se enteraran de su penosa y humillante situación y posteriormente reírse más de él; lo peor del asunto es que estaba seguro que Tenten no le hablaría ni se atrevería a acercarse hasta que se aliviara.

Escuchó el timbre que daba comienzo las clases, no podía retrasar lo inevitable ni huir por más que quisiera. Con resignación salió del baño limpio del rostro y lleno en abundancia en los bolsillos de los pantalones con el papel blanco que en un principio quería obtener.

No fue fácil ocultar la sorpresa de ver a Tenten recargada en la pared justo al lado de la puerta de donde salía él. La observó con cuidado, verificando que ella estaba también limpia de los rastros del estornudo, al menos agradecía que no se le hubiera pegado la sustancia repugnante y ser el hazmerreir de los demás.

— Yo…

— Todavía no me saludas apropiadamente— interrumpió sus palabras acercándose para esta vez abrazarlo con fuerza.

Neji sonrió con alivio mientras se tomaba su tiempo para besarla, agradecía que sólo Tenten pudiera hacerle olvidar sus malos y vergonzosos momentos, incluyendo que se les hacía tarde a su primera clase con la estricta maestra Anko Mitarashi.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, nuevamente de mi pareja favorita NejiTenten. :)

Aclaro que este Fanfic está participando en el Reto "Trágame Tierra" del Foro **El NejiTenten no ha de morir. (Creado por Vistoria) **En el cuál se está invitando a todas las personas para que se animen a contribuir con sus Fics sobre esta pareja, así también a proponer nuevos temas, retos para subir el número de historias sobre estos dos personajes.

La idea es simple: **¡No dejar morir al NejiTen!**

El link del Foro lo podrán encontrar tanto en mi profile como el de la creadora Vistoria

Espero que se animen :)

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos


End file.
